Misfit Toys
by FoxFaceBerries
Summary: Everyone has a problem or a secret. Especially these group of friends right here. Read as they overcome drama and romance and lots of craziness in their senior year of high school. MAJOR Foxface/Marvel and Finnick/Annie. Some Cato/Clove and Katniss/Peeta


**Gr, so freaking mad at myself. I've been so busy since school started I haven't been able to write any of my fanfics, so I'm just gonna start fresh (for like the fourth time) and write something that I have wanted to write for a while so here we go!**

**Katniss POV**

We are all here. The misfit toys. The unwanted ones. Altogether in my small shitty apartment. We didn't choose to become friends with one another, it just sort of happened. Nobody in our school wanted to be friends with us so I guess all of us came together and this sort of happened. We all have issues that make us unlikeable and, well, we know that there is always worse in the world, so we put up with one another.

So here are the people in our groups. First is Marvel Quaid. He's a tall brunette, very skinny, hazel eyes, and he's the quarterback of the football team. He's picked on for his slim, non-muscular body by the other members of the football team. We're the only ones who know this but he makes himself throw up so he doesn't have to deal with crap like that sometimes.

Then there is Glimmer Shine. She is probably the most gorgeous girl in our school, maybe even in our town. Her parents lost their jobs a few years ago when Glimmer was 15 (she's 18 now.) She was using a fake ID to get a job as a bartender to make money. She's working three jobs now and the saddest part about it all is that she had to become as low as to become a stripper in our local nightclub just to help raise money for her family.

Next is Cato Haldey, muscular, blonde, new coming model, which is no shocker at all. But the reason he has come to our group is because he has anger issues. And I mean MAJOR anger issues. He was orphaned at the age of 9 and was bullied every year of his life up until his freshman year. He ran away from the foster home he was forced into and is now living in some cheap motel. He takes his anger out on whoever pushes his buttons. Poor guy.

There is also Clove Sevina. She's a short girl with black hair that goes down to her shoulders. She's the type of girl who is usually smoking cigarettes behind the school after the school hours are through. She does that, but because she has a major depression, like me. She cuts, smokes, does drugs, and I really want to help her, but it's hard to help someone when you can't even get control of yourself.

We also have a guy named Finnick Odair, who is probably the hottest guy in the country in half of the girls in our schools opinion. (The other halves have boyfriends.) The looks are just his problems. He has to worry so much about looking good and being cool that he is falling behind on his grades. He is pretty much failing every class. Being smart is a big way to being popular in my school, so that's why someone like him is stuck with us.

Then there is his fiancée, Annie Cresta. I know that it sounds absolutely ridiculous to be engaged at age 18, but they have a perfectly good reason. Annie is a really shy girl most of the time, and I've seen her with Finnick, he brings out the best in her, and that's why they are together. They never want to lose on another. Finnick got Annie pregnant, so now everyone in the school think she's some kind of slut that sleeps around with everyone when she's really not. I can't believe that people would be that judgmental.

Then there are the identical twins, Peeta and Madge Mellark. They both have blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair and sweet expressions on their pale faces. But they go through more than you would ever expect. They are abused at home. You rarely ever see them wear shorts or tank tops, because they need to hide what has been happening behind closed doors. It's tragic.

Last but not least, we have Amber, or as we get to call her Foxy. She has fiery red hair, gorgeous blue eyes and is as skinny as a stick. She was on her way for track and field in the Olympics. She was fast than anyone I had ever seen. Notice how I said was. A few months ago, our friend Johanna Mason and Foxy went to a party. Johanna drove home, wasted, and as she was driving on the highway they slammed into a car and their car tumbled down a hill, leaving Foxy paralyzed from the waist down. The crash killed Johanna.

As we sat in our seats, Foxy began to speak. "Look guys, I know we all have our own issues, and it's really depressing but, that doesn't mean we aren't allowed to have fun every now and then."

"How exactly would we have fun? Play truth or dare? Spin the bottle? All the stuff in truth or dare is too sensitive for any of us to ever talk about, plus you know what happened last time you went to a wild party!" Cato snapped.

Everyone looked at Cato. Foxy looked down at her fingernails biting her lip. "Okay I'm sorry, that was too far but you all know that…"

"Yeah I think we got it." Foxy said. Cato bit his lip and glared at Foxy.

"I agree with Foxy," said Marvel, "I don't see why we can't have a little fun. All we do is sit in Katniss' apartment and tell depressing stories about our childhood. Aren't we just friends hanging out? This isn't a therapy session." Foxy blushed and smiled at Marvel. "I say we all go out to Capitol Fine Dining, and just have a dinner. As friends."

Everyone nodded slowly and quietly. Marvel stood up and grabbed the handles of Foxy's wheelchair and wheeled her out. The rest of us followed them, and I grabbed my phone on our way out the door. When I got there, I pulled out my phone to see I had new text from my little sister, Prim. It said, 'Katniss, I found your blades.'

Shit.


End file.
